


Little White Lie

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Child, F/M, Story, Wolves, raised by wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Ruby Circle spoilers!!</p><p>A little scene featuring a story I figure Adrian and Sydney would tell their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little White Lie

     Declan looked between his parents. This was a story he’d been told for years, even before he could remember, his parents told him he was by wolves. He had started to question it.

     " _¿Mama, es esto cierto?_ " He asked.

     Sydney grinned. " _Sí. Lobos que plantearon._ "

     "Yep, wolves." Adrian said. "We found you in the middle of the forest one night. It was a cool night. And it was dark, we heard crying, and then there you crawled into view, all muddy and howling like the wolves. And the mama wolf walked up to you and nudged you toward us."

     "And you decided to keep me after that?" Declan asked in wonder. At nearly four, Adrian was surprised he still believed it. "Aunt Jill said I was born like a regular baby."

     "You were." Adrian argued. "Of course you were. You're not a wolf, but a dhampir."

   He gave Adrian a quizzical look. "So how did I end up with the wolves?"

     Sydney shrugged. " _No sabemos, mi amor. Pero no estabas. Y aquí estás ahora._ " She smiled and kissed his forehead and looked toward her husband. "One of these days, Adrian..."  
He chuckled. "I know." He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply. "But for now..."

   Eddie came in from a patrol, not that they really needed them and looked at the family. "All clear out there."

     "Good." Sydney stood. "Declan, go wash up for supper."

     " _En Español, por favor, Mama._ " The boy giggled.

     " _Lavarse las manos para la cena._ " Eddie said with a laugh. "And I'll go with you."

     "Race you, Eddie!" Declan squealed before he took off for the stairs.

     Eddie took off after him with another laugh.

     Sydney kissed Adrian again. "We have to tell him the truth one of these days."

     "Not until he can handle it. But I know it’s important.”

     "Yes. We’ll keep doing it in pieces. Enough so that he doesn't feel like he's been lied to all his life. I like the wolf idea because it's so close to the truth. Which we _will_ tell him."

     "One of these days." He kissed her again. "That lasagna should be done."

     "And it smells delicious." She stood and followed him into the kitchen to prepare the table for their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translations:
> 
> ¿Mama, es esto cierto? = Mama, is this true?  
> Sí. Lobos que plantearon. = Yes, wolves raised you.  
> No sabemos, mi amor. Pero no estabas. Y aquí estás ahora. = We don't know, my love. But there you were. And here you are now.  
> En Español, por favor, Mama. = In Spanish, please, Mama.  
> Lavarse las manos para la cena. = Wash your hands for dinner.


End file.
